Hogwarts Online SYOC
by Chavonnie26
Summary: From its announcement, Hogwarts Online has been one of the most pre-ordered and highly requested NERVE-Gear games in history. Unfortunately for it, this means it is the target of a group that aims to show how dangerous NERVE-Gear is by pulling an SAO. Now it's up to the players to work their way through 7 years of attending Hogwarts without dying once. Piece of cake, huh?
1. Chapter 1

"Today's the day!" I shout as I cradle the cover of my copy of Hogwarts Online to my chest and twirl around in excitement.

Only ten more minutes until the servers launch! I smile widely as I make sure I have everything set up. Bed complete with Harry Potter bedspread and Golden Snitch plushie? Check. Computer ready to log into the server and with the game already inside? Check. Dressed in full Hogwarts uniform with Ravenclaw robe and custom wand? Check.

"Would you please stop gushing like that? It's creeping me out." Matthew, my 11-year-old brother, says as he walks past my bedroom to see me squeeing and prepping for pure awesomeness.

"You're just jealous that I managed to grab a copy." I say with a smug smirk as I drink some more homemade butterbeer and eat a pumpkin pasty.

"How did you manage that again?" Matt asks while leaning against my doorframe.

"Shake the geek connection tree the right way and you'd be amazed at what falls out." I say proudly as I strap on my NERVE-Gear and settle into a comfortable position on my bed.

"Why do I even bother?" Matt asks himself as he exits my room, closing the door behind him.

I smile and glance at the clock. Right on time.

"Link Start!" I say out loud as I sink into the game and pop up in a character creator station.

Ooooh very in depth (note the sarcasm)! Let's see. Name: Chavonne Lehmkuhl. No, I did not misspell anything so take away that red line! Gender: Female. Age: 18, yay I can access restricted areas! And now on to looks, definitely keeping my natural ones. Wow, the curly hair animation is actually decent! What the heck? Blood status? Meh, let's go with Half-blood. Okay and…. Done. Yes I like the way my character looks. Now let's move along to Diagon Alley for Artemis' sake!

"Welcome to Hogwarts Online." A computerized voice says as the Hogwarts Coat of Arms appears in front of me.

This is gonna be epic!

* * *

Here's the form! Have fun filling it out (please be detailed).

Name:

Age (And Birthday):

Year:

House:

Appearance:

Blood Status:

Sexuality:

Family:

Friends:

Personality:

History:

Quidditch (Thoughts on it, do they play it, what position, how good are they):

Clothes Outside of Class:

Formal Attire:

Accessories (Prefect Badges, jewelry, etc.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Class:

Least Favorite Class:

What Would Their Patronus Be:

Pets:

Wand Description:

Marital Status (Dating or Single, or if they have a Crush, etc):

Relationship With Chavonne:

A Quote, and when they would say it:

Plot ideas (absolutely optional):

Anything else?:


	2. Chapter 2

Chavonne's POV

Wow this place is awesome! I blink rapidly at the sights and chaos around me, cursing the fact that I'm now a lot smaller than normal and can't see everything that I want to. Someone barrels past me and I'm sent spinning into a cabbage seller's stall, somehow managing to cause it to collapse.

"My cabbages!" The vendor screams as I sneak off, really not wanting to get in trouble before I finally get my wand.

Once I'm back in the crowd, I let out a sigh of relief at the anonymity and start glancing around for Gringotts. I spot it just as I'm about to be pushed past it. Sweet Jiminy Christmas, is this Diagon Alley or New York City? I gasp as I cross into the bank, completely unused to any physical activity. Shaking off my nearly collapsing lungs, I walk up to an empty desk and ring the bell to get the goblin's attention.

"Name?" The goblin asks with a raised eyebrow, probably at my two-toned hair (what can I say, I'm a fan of Rogue from the X-Men).

"Chavonne Lehmkuhl." I say as I shove a hand in my pocket and find a key.

"Key?" The goblin asks as I hand it over, surprised that it has my family's crest on it.

The goblin gives me a look I'm not sure how to take before giving back the key and leading me to the rollercoaster-thing that Harry rides in the first movie. I gulp in fear; my stomach is not exactly the strongest. I sit down and instantly regret every life choice I've ever made. I scream as I latch onto the goblin, shaking like a Chihuahua in a snowstorm.

"Miss Lehmkuhl, we've arrived at your vault." The goblin says after a few minutes of me screaming my head off in fear.

"Oh… right." I say feeling really embarrassed as I get out the cart and open up the vault.

Huh, I'm rich. I blink slightly at the amount of gold in the vault. I eventually snap out of my slight confusion and start stuffing gold into my bag. Okay and that should be enough. I walk back out and lock the vault, pocketing the key. My stomach hits my toes as the realization that I will have to go back up the coaster washes over me. I take a deep breath and hop back in. The goblin makes sure to put as much space as possible between us as we go back up. The second I'm able to, I run out the cart and straight to the nearest trash can to empty my stomach of its contents.

"Fudging rollercoasters." I say as I slink out the bank, hanging my head and praying that no one noticed.

The crowd thankfully swallows me up again and I take this time to sort out a route for my day. Ollivander's is up first, I know that, then maybe Madam Malkin's, Scribbulus, Potage's and the Apothecary. I'll save Flourish and Blotts and the Magical Menagerie for last. Come on feet, let's get moving.

"Oi watch it!" A certain annoying voice says as I accidently stand on someone's foot while on my way to the store.

Malfoy! I unconsciously let out a growl (a habit I thought I grew out of with puberty) at him and he gives me an equally annoyed glare, along with a kick to my ankle. I get ready to punch him (and fix his teeth in the process) only to halt when I see his dad. I weigh my options in my head and decide that I want to see the rest of this world and leave him be.

"Sorry." I growl out as I stalk past him, certain that my face was bright red from anger (can you tell I'm not a Draco fangirl?).

I can hear muffled arguing behind me from Daddy's boy and Legolas but I ignore it and head into Ollivander's. I sneeze almost immediately at the amount of dust and Mr. Ollivander appears once it clears. I yelp in surprise and clutch my heart in an attempt to keep it in my chest.

"Sorry, young miss. Are you okay?" Mr. Ollivander asks when my heart decides it's finally calm.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I say as I smooth out my hair in an attempt to regain my dignity.

"Might I ask your name?" Mr. Ollivander asks with a small smile at my actions.

"Chavonne Lehmkuhl. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ollivander." I say as I shake his hand with a larger smile of my own.

"Ah, a Lehmkuhl. It's been a while since I've had one walk into my shop. I thought you all moved to the former colonies." Mr. Ollivander says as he takes out his tape measure and begins measuring my arm.

"Nah, some of us decided to move back." I say with a slight laugh, knowing my American accent was on full display (even though I'm South African).

Mr. Ollivander gives me a soft smile before going off to find me a wand. My eyes jump from object to object as I wait.

"I believe this one will give us an interesting result. It's walnut with a dragon heartstring core." Mr. Ollivander says handing me a rather long wand.

I give the wand a flick only to be blown backwards by an explosion. Ow…. I give back the wand while catching my breath on the floor. What? It's comfy! Okay, back onto my feet. I let out a groan as I get to my feet only to be presented with another wand. I raise an eyebrow.

"It's sycamore and unicorn hair. Much safer." Mr. Ollivander says interpreting my look.

I sigh and take the wand. I give this one a less violent flick and duck when a bunch of boxes come flying at me, clearly intending to squash me.

"Safer huh?" I ask as I give back the wand, wondering what I did to deserve such bad luck.

"Interesting… perhaps…" Mr. Ollivander says before wandering off, leaving me with an unsettled feeling building in my stomach.

I squash it down and take a deep breath to settle myself. I'm getting that wand; even if I die trying, I'm getting that wand. Mr. Ollivander walks back into the room with a long wand box covered in black velvet. He hands me the box with a wide smile and I take it from him with a weary look in return. I open the box and gasp. HOLY HANNAH BARBARA IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

I hold the wand in my hand, gently tracing the carvings of plants and a phoenix along the handle. I give it a soft swish and smile when I gently float the potted plant instead of somehow hurting myself. Mr. Ollivander lets out a cheer and I let out one as well.

"What's the wood, length, flexibility and core?" I ask out of curiosity as I dig out 7 galleons from my bag.

"Chestnut wood, phoenix feather core, 14 and ½ inches and unyielding flexibility. Rather rare if I do say so myself. I expect to see you in either politics or magizoology. Thank you for your business." Mr. Ollivander says with a proud smile as he takes my money and ushers me out the door.

Ha! The day I'm a politician is the day Dolores Umbridge gets a puppy for a pet! I shake my head and head off to Madam Malkin's, shaking off the layer of dust that's settled on me. I hum softly as I walk, keeping my eye on the storefront and refusing to be swept away by the crowd again. I somehow manage to get into the store without being squashed and look around in awe. Sweet! They have regular clothes too! I grab a basket and start grabbing clothes that look like they'll fit.

"This game is awesome!" I squeal as I go to get my uniform fitted and am surprised to find it only takes ten seconds.

"I know right. Name's Luna." A girl with pitch-black hair pulled into a ponytail says holding out a hand for me to shake when I step out the fitting room.

"Chavonne. Nice to meet you." I say shaking her hand with a bright smile, glad for someone to talk to.

"Wanna come with me to Scribbulus? It's boring shopping on your own." Luna says as we both head to the checkout counter.

"I know right! Even if you're shopping in Diagon Alley, it's still boring shopping alone." I say as I pay for my stuff and jump slightly when it turns into a trolley loaded with suitcases.

I open one of the suitcases and sigh in relief when I see that my clothes are still there.

"You coming?" Luna asks from in the doorway of the store.

"Yup!" I say as I follow her out, following the bouncing ponytail.

As we walk, we chat back and forth about random things, mainly anime though. She's really blunt, like a thousand year old river stone blunt. Eh, better than her being manipulative. We both manage to get everything we need from Scribbulus, Potage's and the Apothecary by working together.

"Crud. I forgot to get my wand!" Luna shouts randomly when we exit the Apothecary.

"I'll go with you." I say willing to help her out as much as possible.

"It's fine. I'll see you at the Hogwarts Express tomorrow." Luna says waving goodbye to me as she disappears into the crowd.

I let out a sigh and shrug before heading towards Flourish and Blotts, my trolley carving me a path through the crowd. I push open the door and am immediately hit with the smell of old and new books. My eyes go wide at the number of them around me. Is this heaven? I think this is heaven. Now onto getting as many books as my scrawny, under used 11-year-old arms I can carry!

First let's grab the schoolbooks. The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, got it; A History of Magic, gotcha and gonna read ya for fun; Magical Theory, ding; A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, oh I can't wait for that class; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, hello new vegetable garden IRL; Magical Drafts and Potions, I am so reading this ahead of time and impressing Snape; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, FINALLY I GET TO READ IT (I let out an audible squee as I find it); The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, meh… Okay that's done, now onto fun reading books!

"Here you go!" I say happily as I pay for the books and strap them down to my trolley.

"Have a nice day! Oh and here's a membership card. It makes certain that you get discounts whenever you buy with us." The cashier says handing me a card with the name of the business on it.

"Thanks!" I say my smile widening as I take the card and leave the store with my trolley.

I love this world! Now onto getting a cute and cuddly kitty-cat- WHAM! Okay, why is the street spinning? Don't tell me I slammed into someone! My eyes focus and I turn a slight red at the person in front of me. He is pretty tall (he'll probably be 6' when he's fully grown) and has a slender but muscular build. Pretty pale though, probably doesn't go outside much. His hair is charmingly messy and dark brown and I can feel myself getting lost in his dark green eyes (either that or I just gave myself a concussion).

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I blurt out as I feel the tips of my ears grow warm.

"It's fine…" The dude says as he picks himself up and offers me a hand up.

"You sure?" I ask as I take his outstretched hand and pull myself to my feet, almost tripping over the things in the process.

He gives me a nod and I finally calm down, my fear of being turned into a rat or something similar being chucked out the window (hey! My fears are perfectly grounded in this reality!). I give his hand, which I'm still holding, a firm shake.

"Chavonne Lehmkuhl at your service." I say with my biggest smile, hoping to find another friend in the game I can chat with (I don't do boredom).

"Warren Monger." He says shortly and it clicks in my mind that he's not very good at socializing.

Don't worry dude! I'm bad at it too, well sorta… Does being found annoyingly persistent at times count?

"Where you heading off to?" I ask and he seems surprised that I'm sticking with him despite his slight awkwardness.

"The Menagerie." He says and my smile gets brighter.

"Sweet! I was heading in the same direction! Wanna go together?" I ask as I disentangle our trolleys, delighting in the fact that both of ours were practically filled with books.

He pauses, obviously confused, before nodding. I let out a small giggle at his actions.

"Well let's go then!" I say with a smile I'm fairly certain is causing my teeth to look like fangs as I fall into step besides him and think of conversation topics.

* * *

Warren's POV

Wow, she's cute! Like, Disney-cartoon-character-come-to life-cute. And she doesn't seem to mind that I'm not good at socializing! Don't blow this, don't blow this, don't blow this… Wait what?

"Have you been to Ollivander's yet? I've been and I got one heck of a wand! Chestnut, phoenix feather core and 14 and a 1/2 inches!" Chavonne says obviously not minding that she had to repeat herself as her amber brown eyes light up like a Christmas tree in excitement.

I give her a nod and she actually jumps in happiness at my answer, complete with a clap that makes me wonder how old she is IRL.

"What wand did you get? Did you have any issues getting it? Cause I basically blew myself up and almost got squashed like a bug getting mine." Chavonne says as we round a corner, her tripping slightly over something but managing to straighten herself out before she hurt herself again.

"Ebony, 13 inches, phoenix feather core." I say as I spot the Menagerie close-by and guide us towards it due to Chavonne's slightly shorter height making it harder for her to see it.

"Awesome! Nice to meet a fellow non-conformist!" Chavonne says surprising me that she knows about my wand's lore.

I give her a raised eyebrow and she gives me a cryptic smile that seems to say 'you have your secrets and I have mine. Now deal with it.' I give her a soft smile that causes hers to brighten even more than I thought was possible. We both walk into the Menagerie at the same time.

"Yay! Kitties!" Chavonne cheers as she makes a beeline for a basket of kittens.

I shake my head slightly, hoping that the books on her trolley weren't just for show, as I follow her and look at the cats. One stands out to me, a grey and black one that seems to want to stay at the edge of the group. I scoop him up and he begins purring in my arms. I give him a soft smile and start thinking about names.

"Oh aren't you a cutie? We'll need to give you a name that matches just what a pretty girl you are! How about Athena? That sound good? Glad we agree!" Chavonne says as she cradles her own kitten, which is pitch black with amber eyes that matches Chavonne's own.

"What are you gonna name yours?" Chavonne asks tilting her head to the side like a curious dog.

"Tiberius." I say as I squash down the urge to blush at her attention.

"Cool! I'm ancient Greek and your ancient Roman!" Chavonne says and I'm starting to wonder if she ever runs out of energy.

I don't answer her as I start gathering stuff for Tiberius. She doesn't seem to mind as she does the same for Athena, even going so far as to get her a collar that changes colour depending on which house you get sorted in. I hope she gets sorted into Slytherin. It'll be nice having someone I know in the same house as me.

"I've got this." Chavonne says paying the bill once we've got everything.

I open my mouth to protest only to get a glare I didn't know she was capable of in return. My mouth quickly closes in response. As we walk out of the store, I glance at her out of the corner of my eye, glad to see that she's smiling again.

"Hey, wanna grab some ice-cream? Fortescue's is right up the street. I mean, if you're done with your shopping that is." Chavonne says sounding a lot more subdued than usual but still really cheerful.

I give her a nod and we set off, Athena practically wrapping herself around Chavonne's neck. The crowd is now a lot thicker so I practically cling to Chavonne's side so I don't lose her. I start building up the courage to exchange friend-requests with her only for her to seemingly snap out of her thoughts with a jolt that causes me to jump a little.

"If I may ask, how old are you? It's okay if you don't answer. I'm eighteen just so you know." Chavonne says as we enter the ice-cream shop and wait in line to grab some.

"I'm eighteen too." I say relieved that she was my own age.

"Cool!" Chavonne says with a smile as we fall into comfortable silence.

* * *

Chavonne's POV

Yay! I found another friend! A cute friend who happens to be my age, but a friend nonetheless! I can feel the tension slide off my shoulders and I scan the menu for what ice-cream I'm gonna have. Sea salt? Maybe some other day. Rocky road? Nah… Ooooh they have tin roof! I thought that stuff was only available in South Africa!

"Two scoops of tin roof in a sugar cone please." I say when we get to the front of the line.

Warren gives me an odd look and I feel the urge to defend my choice.

"It's vanilla with hazelnuts and chocolate syrup mixed in!" I feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I grab my cone.

"I'll have the same." Warren says bringing back my smile with one of his own.

He pays for both of us (I was going to but he slammed the money down before I could even reach for mine) and we head for an empty table. Okay, careful now. Don't want the precious to wind up on the floor-

"Yikes!" I yell as I feel my foot go out from under me.

… Wait a second, why am I not in a lot more pain? I'm not complaining but a little explaining would be appreciated.

"You okay?" A male voice I know isn't Warren's asks as I finally crack open my eyes and squeak when I realize how close the speaker is to my face.

"Uh… Yeah. You can let me go now." I manage to get out as I scramble out of his arms, holding my precious close to my chest.

Jiminy Christmas, what is it with crashing into good-looking guys and me today? This dude has raven black hair that is dead straight, goes down to just past his ears and covers his right eye. His visible eye is icy blue with slightly defined lashes and he's really pale (like alabaster white, and here I thought I needed to be introduced to sunlight). He has a muscular build, aimed more toward speed than strength, and is really tall (probably gonna end up at 6'2" when he's older). He's also wearing a mask and gloves… Who does he think he is? Kakashi?

"Name's Vincent Brooks. And you are, my fair damsel?" The guy asks with a raised eyebrow and I feel my blood rush to my face.

Gosh darn you hormones! You can't go freaking out every time a cute guy or girl hits on me!

"Chavonne Lehmkuhl. It's a pleasure to meet you, fine sir. I appreciate you saving me from making acquaintance with the ground." I say with a mock curtsy before taking a big bite out of my ice cream.

He gives me another smirk and I can tell being around him will never be boring.

"Would you like to join me and my friend? There's not exactly a lot of tables around…" I suggest as Warren tries to signal me that it's a bad idea.

"I would love to." Vincent says as he follows me to our table where a semi-scowling Warren sits.

"Warren, this is Vincent. Vincent, Warren." I say with my trade-mark smile as I sink into a seat, taking another bite of my ice cream.

"Nice to meet you." Vincent says shaking Warren's hand.

Warren simply nods and I feel the awkwardness rising. Be gone foul demon Awkwardness! You shall not darken this day!

"So if I can ask, have you been to Ollivander's yet? Cause judging by the amount of traffic, if you haven't you're up the creek without a paddle." I say with a glance out the window to see the crowds.

"I have. Ebony wood, 15 inches and a Thunderbird feather core." Vincent says proudly as he pulls out his wand to show me.

"Cool! Warren has an ebony wand too! I'm starting to feel a little left out being the only chestnut here." I say with a laugh as I eat more of my ice-cream, my head going fuzzy in pure bliss.

It's now that I finally spot the two-tailed cat on Vincent's trolley. My first thought is Blue Exorcist. Then I notice that its tails are a lot fluffier and it's the wrong colour so my brain locks onto Inuyasha. Curse you pop-culture for taking over my brain!

"Did you somehow manage to get Kilala from Inuyasha as a pet?" I ask peering closer at the cat, marveling at how dead-on they managed to recreate her.

"Yeah, you're the first person today who got that." Vincent says obviously surprised that I managed to recognize the fluff-ball.

"And I'm guessing the raven's name is Diaval." I say when I notice the pest- I mean pet locked up in a cage.

He gives me a wide-eyed nod and I'm a little shocked at myself for guessing it right on the first go. Hey, maybe I have a future in divination! Either that or we're both way too geeky. Let's go with the first one…

* * *

Vincent's POV

Holy hell she likes anime! Okay, play it cool. First figure out if she's a fangirl, then if she's older than 15 and we'll move on from there.

"What's your pet's name?" I ask out of curiosity when I notice the black cat wrapped around her neck.

"Athena. I thought about going with Luna but decided against it. Warren's is named Tiberius." Chavonne says as she takes another bite of her ice-cream.

How the hell has she not gotten brain freeze yet? She's eaten an entire scoop in just under three minutes!

"Wanna try some?" She offers holding out her ice-cream when she notices my staring.

Eh, why the hell not? I take a small bite and am surprised by nuts, vanilla and chocolate flooding my mouth.

"Good huh? Kinda wish I got sea salt though, you know to give it a try." Chavonne says with a proud smile while Warren glares at me from behind his own cone.

What's his deal? Does he like her or something?

"You could try some of mine." I say feeling slightly obligated as she gave me some of hers.

"Really?! Thanks!" Chavonne says taking a small bite out of my offered ice-cream.

Her face lights up in equal parts surprise and delight and I swear to God she is one of the cutest things I've ever seen, almost like a teddy bear or something.

"That is so good! Now I have to make the stuff at home!" Chavonne says with a slightly blue tinged smile.

"You cook?" I ask with a grin that we seem to have plenty in common.

"Right-a-rooni, Mr. J." Chavonne says in a horrible Brooklyn accent that gets me to laugh.

She then lets out a yawn that sounds like a puppy. She turns bright red when she notices my soft laughter.

"It's not funny." Chavonne says as her face goes completely red in embarrassment.

"It sorta is." I say with a louder laugh while ducking a paper napkin thrown at me.

"Sweet Jiminy Christmas! Is that how late it is?! I gotta go! I have university in the morning!" Chavonne says when she notices the clock on the wall reads 10.

Oh thank God, she's around eighteen. She makes the motion to call up the menu screen only for nothing to happen. She frowns and does it again only to receive the same result. It couldn't be… Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!

* * *

Chavonne's POV

Why the snickerdoodles isn't this working? Am I doing something wrong? I knew I should have checked out the game menu the moment I got into the game!

"Can you guys access your menus?" I ask after my third attempt at pulling up my menu screen.

Both guys give it a try only for us to all meet the same result. Maybe it's a glitch or something? I move to a different spot and try it again. Nothing. Okay, now I'm worried. What was that news story awhile ago about NERVE-Gear? Oh yeah, it trapped people in the game… they…. were… playing… Oh Crayola!

"Attention all players! Please step outside for a moment! There is an announcement we would like to make!" A female voice announces and my fears are quelled slightly.

It's probably just a glitch. I grab my trolley and beckon my companions to follow me outside. My stomach drops to my feet when I see the big-cloaked figure in the sky. Please don't be a Death Eater attack on the first day!

"We are Millennium!" The voice says and my brain instantly jumps to Hellsing Ultimate.

FOCUS! This is not good!

"Our goal is to show just how dangerous the technology you all use is. So to do this, we've recreated Sword Art Online's disastrous launch. Enjoy spending 2 years stuck in a world that wants to kill you, you little yuppie larvae!" The voice says as the figure disappears.

… Oh Shiba Inu we're hosed. Okay, think positive… At least we know exactly when we're getting out. That's good at least. I feel my legs go rubbery underneath me and I lean against my trolley to stop myself from doing a face plant. What's that sound? Sounds like a dying goat. Oh right it's me. Huh, I haven't made that sound since L died.

"You okay?" Vincent asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do I look okay?" I barely breathe out as my heart starts hammering to the beat of Cuban Pete.

"Nope. You look like you just got a phone call from the Ring girl." He says as he helps me straighten out.

"I feel like I did." I say taking deep breathes to calm myself down.

I feel another hand on my other shoulder and give Warren a small smile to reassure him. I shake off my shock and steel myself to get through the next 24 months. The two seem shocked that I'm still in a positive mood.

"Come on guys! We've got work to do!" I say with a smile as I start heading for the Leaky Cauldron.

People start following me as I go, obviously clinging to anyone who seems levelheaded. The chatter around me seems to revolve around what we're gonna do next. I give everyone who seems nervous my brightest smile and a few give me weak ones in response. So this is what it feels like to have history's eyes on you. Can't say I'm a fan.

* * *

And done! Man that took a while (mainly because the site was fighting me). I hope you liked it. Also, I figured I'd give everyone an example of a filled out form. Here ya go!

Name: Chavonne Lehmkuhl

Age (And Birthday): 18, July 26

Year: 7th

House: Ravenclaw

Appearance: Curly, dark brown hair that is dyed white in the front and reaches her shoulders; tall at 5'11" with an hourglass figure; amber brown eyes with long, dark eyelashes behind dark blue glasses; multiple dark freckles scattered randomly on her arms, face and even ears; pale skin that highlights her freckles; slightly crooked teeth that look like fangs if she smiles in a certain way.

Blood Status: Half-blood

Sexuality: Bisexual

Family: Her mom, Colleen Lehmkuhl

Her dad, Michael Lehmkuhl

Her younger brother, Matthew Lehmkuhl

Her multiple aunts, uncles, cousins and second-cousins

Friends: Reese Francis, Landiwe Jones and Joshua Nolan

Personality: Chavonne is very happy-go-lucky and excitable. It takes a lot to get her in a bad mood and even more for her to dislike you. She never seems to run out of energy, which is good because she loves staying up and reading (usually to learn new things about the world around her). She also loves to meet new people and will make friends almost instantly. Her major weaknesses are that she can often be too much for people to handle at once and that when she crashes; she crashes hard, willing to take a chunk out of anyone who gets too close until she recharges.

History: Adopted at birth by her mom and dad (suggesting that her adoptive parents aren't her real parents is a one-way ticket to getting her to hate you), she was never going to live a normal life. It didn't help that she was dragged from European country to European country while she was a toddler (somehow gaining an American accent in the process). She finally got to settle down when she was five in South Africa and began attending an all-girl Christian school. It was at her first school that she found the Harry Potter books in the library when she was 7 and began reading them. She quickly became obsessed and would take out the books at least once a week to read them. After leaving her first school, she then went to a co-ed school where she met other people like her and fully immersed herself in the fandom (writing fanfiction, acting out the movies with her friends, etc.). She managed to get a copy of the game by winning a cosplay competition as Rogue from the X-Men (she even went so far as to actually dye her hair the right colour).

Quidditch (Thoughts on it, do they play it, what position, how good are they): She loves playing it and usually plays as a keeper (she's not a fan of the idea of accidently flying into something at seeker-speeds). She's fairly decent at it but occasionally will get hit in the head due to not paying attention.

Clothes Outside of Class: Printed t-shirts that often say something really goofy/geeky, boot-cut jeans (she swears that she feels like a sausage when she wears skinny jeans), bright orange and dark blue sneakers and a TARDIS blue leather jacket.

Formal Attire: A dark blue, sleeveless ballgown (similar to a Disney princess) that fades to white at the bottom with diamante sewn on to resemble stars, white kitten heels and white opera gloves.

Accessories (Prefect Badges, jewelry, etc.): Scarab medallion that her mom got her as a birthday present and owl earrings.

Likes: Reading, writing, learning new spells, cooking and meeting new, interesting people.

Dislikes: Being stuck in one place for too long, being bored (she will go to great lengths to avoid it), sour food, swearing and most birds (one almost broke her nose when she was younger and now she refers to them as "Zeus-awful sequels to the dinosaurs")

Favorite Class: Potions

Least Favorite Class: Defense Against The Dark Arts

What Would Their Patronus Be: Dolphin

Pets: A black cat named Athena

Wand Description: Chestnut wood, phoenix feather core, 14 and a ½ inches and unyielding flexibility.

Marital Status: Single

A Quote, and when they would say it: "Holy Hannah Barbara!" usually says it when she's impressed by something.


End file.
